Punto Débil
by AsNaye
Summary: "Todos tienen un punto débil…" No dejaba de repetir el patán antes de cada ataque. "Todos tienen un punto débil… ¡Y yo los sé todos! YIJAJAJA"


**Punto débil.  
**

" _Todos tienen un punto débil…"_  
No dejaba de repetir el patán antes de cada ataque.

"¡Todos tienen un punto débil!" Gritó nuevamente y destrozó al Gran Kabuto ante la mirada atónita de Usopp.

Debía admitir que la rapidez y agilidad de sus movimientos eran destacables, pero era lo único. El resto de su ser era patético y despreciable. Flacucho, grasiento, fanfarrón y molesto, no tenía idea de cómo había llegado a obtener un rango tan alto en la Marina.

\- Todos tienen un punto débil… ¡Y yo los sé todos! YIJAJAJA -  
Se mofaba mientras bebía una de las gaseosas cola de Franky, parado de forma heroica sobre el pecho del agotado cyborg, que yacía inmóvil en el suelo al haberle sido extraído su fuente de poder.

-¡FRANKY! ¡Luffy, haz algo! – gritó Nami hundida en la desesperación, no exigiendo, sino más bien suplicando por su auxilio.  
\- ¡Sal de encima de mi Nakama ahora!  
-¡Estúpido de goma! ¿Creés que tienes alguna chance ante mi contraalmirante y su Sasu-sasu no mi?  
-¿Pincha pincha? – murmuró confundido el capitán – ¿Es por eso que tiene todos esos pinchos saliéndole de la piel? Se ve muy ridículo SHISHISHISHI  
\- ¡Idiota! ¿Te crees muy fuerte porque tu goma hace rebotar las balas, eh!? ¡Pero te tengo noticas! Los punzones la atraviesan….Senmaidoshi ¡ATACALO! ¡AHORA!  
\- ¡CUIDADO LUFFY!  
\- GOMUGOMU NOOOO….  
\- ¡HAZTE A UN LADO KUSO-GOMU! – Y con una patada apartó a su capitán esquivando así ambos el ataque. – Yo me encargaré de este _Fugu_ maloliente… DIABLE JAMBE- pero cuando quiso contraatacar al hombre punzón, las piernas se le trabaron en un montón de hilos, que terminaron por ajustarse alrededor de ellas formando un capullo pegajoso del cuál no podía zafarse y cayó al suelo. - ¡Demonios!  
\- ¿A dónde crees que vas piecitos ligeros? Estas peleando conmigo…- se burló una extraña voz femenina desde la multitud de soldados que pelaban a su alrededor. Lentamente surgió de la bruma la portadora, con un paso firme y sensual, aunque su cuerpo no coincidiera con esta actitud.  
-¡Marimo! ¡Deja de perder el tiempo! ¡Ven y ayuda!  
\- Tiene razón. Dediqué demasiado tiempo para inútiles como ustedes.  
\- ¡NANI! ¡Si acabamos de enfrentarte! – reprochó incrédulo el grupo de marines, liderado por otros dos de mayor rango.  
\- Ittoryu, Yak koudori – comenzó su ataque ignorándolos por completo, y con un solo movimiento arrasó con todos ellos, despejando el territorio para visualizar a Sanji desde el otro lado del campo de batalla. - ¡Estúpido ero-kuku!- murmuró mientras lanzaba un corte que se deslizó hasta las piernas del cocinero para liberarlo de la atadura. -¿Qué crees que estás haciendo!?  
\- ¡Yo sé que es la mujer araña más horrenda de la historia! - dijo casi lamentándose.  
\- ¡QUÉ GROSERO ERES! – exclamó dándose por aludida.  
\- Pero sigue siendo una dama y no puedo pegarle… aunque su apariencia me haga doler los ojos.  
\- ¡OYEEE!  
\- Eso no era necesario Sanji-kun…- reprochó la pelirroja.  
\- Estas siendo muy rudo con ella. – se sumó en su defensa la arqueóloga.  
\- ¿¡De qué lado están ustedes dos!? – acotó incrédulo el espadachín.  
\- ¡Cómo te atreves a volver a insultarme! ¡Te enseñaré a no juzgar a las mujeres por su apariencia! ¡KUMOKO TIME!  
\- ¡CUIDADO! – y una bola de telaraña explotó justo dónde habían estado parados segundos antes si no hubiesen saltado para esquivarla.

\- SASU-SASU…  
-GOMUGOMU…  
-GATLING GUN!  
-¡Hey! ¡Yo iba a decir eso!  
\- ¡TEN CUIDADO LUFFY!- volvió a alarmarlo la navegante, pues una serie de punzones que se disparaban de su brazo, uno tras otro, estaba por alcanzarlo.  
\- ¡DIJE QUE YO ME ENCARGARÍA DE TI FUKU RANCIO!  
\- ¡Déjalo Sanji! ¡Es mi oponente!  
\- Nosotros podemos con estos, tú encárgate del tarado que les da las ideas.- gritó el peliverde.  
\- ¡Bien!- aprobó como capitán.- Gracias chicos….- Se ajustó el sombrero e hizo sonar los huesos de sus puños mientras se acercaba al vicealmirante. – Creí que te había dicho que salgas de encima de mi nakama…- Él terminó la botella de cola sin dejar de mirarlo, altanero. No se detuvo hasta llegar al fondo.-… ¡Te dije que SALGAS!….- Se limpió la boca con el brazo manteniendo la mirada y golpeó el recipiente vacío fuertemente sobre el cuerpo del cyborg, rompiendo la base en mil pedazos.  
\- Dices muchas tonterías… si quieres que salga ¡Ven y sácame! – Y con un grito de rabia se abalanzó sobre el patán de capa blanca, que lo desafiaba armado sólo con la botella rota, aparte de ésos extraños guantes. -Todos tienen un punto débil….

Del otro lado los punzones volaban por todo el campo, intercalándose en menor medida con los capullos de telaraña, seguidos de olas de cortes que los desarmaban en el aire y llamaradas provenientes de las patadas de Sanji que incitaban a que vuelen más punzones.  
Habían entrado en un círculo vicioso, Sanji no podía contra la mujer araña, así que quería ocuparse del hombre punzón, pero cada vez que estaba por golpearlo, ella lo alcanzaba con su tela, entonces Zoro la cortaba y el fuku la defendía atacándolo por la espalda; entonces Sanji pateaba nuevamente y así se reactivaba el circuito una y otra y otra vez…

Mientras que a su alrededor la batalla había quedado pausada por una corrida caótica en busca de refugio para cubrirse de los ataques que emanaba la lucha de ésos cuatro.  
Usopp quería ayudar, pero ya no le quedaban más Kabutos en su morral, y el ClimaTact había sido secuestrado por una mascota lagartija gigante que se lo arrebató a Nami de las manos para tragárselo entero.  
Un poco más allá podían ver a Robin refugiada tras una roca, sosteniendo a Chopper que permanecía inconsciente tras la emboscada del chico-chicle que había pegado algo maloliente en su nariz y lo dejó K.O. Y un poco más acá veían el alma en pena de Brook, que iba de un lado al otro en busca de los miembros de su cuerpo que habían despedazado distintos marines y en la corrida los perdió de vista.

-¡Nos están acabando! ¡Uno por uno! Han descubierto todas nuestras debilidades… ¡Nos tienen acorralados!  
\- ¡No digas eso Usopp! ¡Aún está Luffy, Zoro y Sanji! ¡Mientras Luffy siga en pié, aún hay esperanza! – y de repente una oleada de agua arrasó con los barriles tras los que se estaban escondiendo, arrastrándolos a ellos también.

Luego de unos eternos segundos y unas cuantas revolcadas, el agua terminó por dispersarse en el suelo, devolviéndoles la respiración. El barro y los golpes les hacía difícil moverse, incluso les costaba ver; pero a pesar del desastre, pudieron identificar el bulto que los embistió…

\- ¡LUFFYYY!  
\- ¡ESTAMOS PERDIDOSS! – lloriqueó Usopp.  
\- ¡LUFFY, CONTESTA! ¡LUFFYY!  
\- ¡YIJAJAJAJAJA! ¿Qué te pareció mi cañón de agua marina, Mugiwara?- se jactaba, una vez más, desde el bocal.- Veo que la sorpresa que tenía para ti te ha dejado… boquiabierto! YIJAJAJAJAJA  
-¡Demonios, Luffy! – maldijo el kenshin al ver la escena por el rabillo de su ojo, mientras atajaba dos grandes punzones que estaba usando Senmaidoshi como espada, para mantener ocupadas las suyas. - ¡VAMOS CEJITAS! ¡Terminemos con esto de una maldita vez!  
\- ¡Sí, ya me harté de esta bruja horrenda!- contestó a través del capullo que lo amordazaba y cubría el resto de su cuerpo formando un huevo de telaraña.  
\- ¡YA DEJA DE INSULTAR MI APARIENCIA!  
\- Lo siento… pero tu cara me hace recordar… al **Infierno** …¡HELL MEMORIES! – Y el fuego de la ira se expandió por el capullo convirtiéndolo en cenizas.  
\- Nitoryu Outourou– murmuró el peliverde, y una onda demoníaca expulsó al hombre de los pinches contra la mujer araña.

Entonces Zoro corrió contra Sanji, y este lo pateó hacia el cielo, siguiéndolo después con su skywalk y antes de que pudieran entender lo que sucedía o siquiera ver lo que hacían allá arriba, una columna de llamas y ráfagas cortantes cayó sobre ellos dejándolos fuera de combate.

\- Dos menos…  
\- Falta uno…- y ambos miraron fijamente al líder de semejante circo.  
\- YIIIJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Aprovechando el alboroto, sigilosamente florecieron unas manos debajo del cuerpo inerte de Luffy y lo acercaron hacia dónde estaban ellos. Realmente estaba muy maltrecho, los moretones y diversos cortes se esparcían por todos lados y tenía marcas de quemaduras en los brazos y las piernas.  
Nami le tomó el rostro en busca de algún signo que le demuestre que a pesar de esto estaba bien. _¡Debía estarlo!_ Había pasado por cosas peores anteriormente, y siempre lo superaba. Esto no podía haberlo derrotado por completo… _o sí?_

\- No sé de qué te ríes, pero disfrútalo ahora porque será la última vez que lo hagas.- lo sentenció el rubio.  
\- Son igual de testarudos que su estúpido Capitán… ahora veo porque están todos juntos…un cocinero, un robot, una ladrona, un reno parlanchín, una niña demonio, un "superhéroe" desenmascarado y un esqueleto viviente, todos liderados por un tonto niño goma que quiere ser el Rey de los Piratas y elije como su mejor amigo un cazador de piratas! YIJAJAJA ¡Vaya grupo de fenómenos!…-  
\- ¡CIERRA TU PUTA BOCOTA!  
\- ¡Aún no he terminado!  
\- Pero yo sí contigo… DIABLE-  
\- ¡Mei-chan! – Llamó, y una joven saltó rápidamente de entre la multitud para pararse delante de Sanji.  
\- ¡SANJI NO TE…detengas….- intentó advertirle el peliverde, pero fue demasiado tarde. Estaba hecho piedra. En vez de confrontarlo, la muchacha simplemente se abrió la camisa para exponer su cuerpo en todo su esplendor. Una jugada muy sucia.  
-YIJAJAJAJAJA ¡Mira cómo me río ahora! YIAJAJAJAJA

Bien, era el único que quedaba, pero con él sólo era suficiente. No importa cuán fuerte alardeaba ser, la derrota de Luffy no significaba nada, era algo temporal, su capitán es mucho más fuerte que cualquier truco bajo que pueda hacerle. Lo importante era terminar con todo eso de una vez. Sobre todo con ésa risa molesta… _una carcajada más y lo primero que haré será rebanarle la mandíbula_.

\- Se lo dije a tu capitán y ahora te lo digo a ti…- comenzó a acercarse a Zoro lentamente mientras se ajustaba una especie de monóculo ridículo. - Todos tienen un punto débil… y tú también!

Y se abalanzó sobre él, intentando golpearlo con sus puños. _¡¿en serio!? ¿Tan engreído era que creía que con ésos brazos flacuchos podría hacerle daño?_ Fácilmente lo esquivó, aún sorprendido por el tipo de ataque que estaba usando con él. Y luego otra vez, y otra más.

-¿Qué pasa Roronoa Zoro? ¿Acaso ya no quieres pelear? Aún estas a tiempo de rendirte si así lo deseas….YIJAJAJA  
\- ¡Estúpida rata engreída! – _¡Te rebanaré la mandíbula ahora mismo!_ – ¡Itoryu…Daishinkan!  
Pero no acertó.  
\- Vamos Roronoa, tu puedes más que eso.- Entonces repitió el ataque _¡Esta vez no fallaré!_ Pero el Marine seguía intacto.  
-NITORYU SAI KURU- Y nuevamente salió ileso. La agilidad con la que contaba el permitía moverse por entre las katanas con tanta rapidez que evadía cada uno de los ataques. Y así comenzaron a moverse por todo el campo, intentando lanzarlos desde más lejos, de cerca, a media distancia…y los esquivaba a todos.  
\- Todos tienen una debilidad... la rapidez no creo que sea la tuya, aunque claramente te supero en eso! YIAJAJAJAJA.  
\- Eres una miserable rata escurridiza.  
\- Vamos, dame todo lo que tienes. ¡Golpéame con todas tus fuerzas!  
\- ¡CIERRA LA BOCA!  
\- ¿La paciencia? ¡Nah! Para andar con semejante grupo de bakas debes tener suficiente…  
\- ¡Ja! Es la primera vez que te oigo decir algo coherente…  
\- ¿Será el estómago?¿las piernas? – siguió especulando mientras que se acercaba cada vez más a él, entre estocada y estocada, inspeccionándolo con el monóculo.  
-¡Deja de hacer eso y pelea de una vez!  
\- ¡Pero si eso hago! ¿Por qué crees que derroté a cada uno de tus amigos? No es por mi fuerza… es por mi inteligencia, y por mi Akuma no mi, claro.  
\- ¡eh!?  
-¡Soy el usuario de la Yowa-Yowa no mi! ¡Puedo ver las debilidades de cualquier cosa sobre la faz de la tierra! Todo tiene un punto débil, y ahora, querido Roronoa, he encontrado el tuyo.

Y esquivando otra estocada, se abalanzó pasando por encima de él y corriendo directamente hacia una roca…. _no, hacia lo que hay tras ella!_

Una sombra se proyectó sobre los mugiwara tomándolos por sorpresa, pero cuando quisieron voltearse para identificar qué los asechaba, ya era demasiado tarde. Una ráfaga de destellos metálicos los arrasó antes de siquiera poder pensar en hacer algo al respecto.

\- Así que eras tú…. Todo este tiempo… fuiste tú! yiyiyiYIYIAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Escucharon de repente ya del otro lado, un poco más allá de ellos, y la espalda del vicealmirante se sacudía en regocijo. Aún perturbados por el extraño ataque, notaron que estaban todos intactos, todos menos uno.

-¡ROOOBIIIN! – reaccionaron, y pudieron verla forcejeando al agarre del tirano. Los guantes metálicos habían aumentado su tamaño, logrando cubrirla desde ambos lados, anulando el movimiento de sus brazos.

\- ¡Debo felicitarte Roronoa! Realmente es… ¡Admirable!  
\- ¡SÚELTALA YA! ¡ES CONMIGO CON QUIÉN PELEAS COBARDE!  
-¿O es a tí a quién debería felicitar, Niña Demonio? YIJAJAJA ¡Ahora entiendo porqué te apodaron así! Aunque ya no eres para nada una niña… - dijo recorriendo su cuerpo con la mirada, casi pegando su nariz a ella.  
\- Resulta que aparte de una rata pervertida, también eres sordo…  
\- Te escuché muy bien mohito, pero verás, estoy con algo más interesante entre manos… YIJAJAJAJA - se mofó otra vez _con ésa risa de mierda_ , y Robin soltó unos gemidos de dolor. No pudo evitarlo, por más que intentó contenerse, ésos extraños guantes la estaban quemando cada vez más.  
\- ¡Zoro! - gritó la pelirroja - ¡Los guantes! ¡Están hechos de kairouseki! – entonces todo tomó sentido.  
\- Te lo ganaste …- gruñó entre dientes, sosteniendo su tercer katana - ¡TE HARÉ SOLTARLA A LA FUERZA! – y un aura negra lo cubrió por completo.

Un rayo rojo destellado de su mirada demoníaca, rompió con la distancia, alcanzando el cuello del vicealmirante con sus katanas. Pero antes de poder realizar el corte, éste reboleó a Robin por los aires, impulsándose a sí mismo para evadir el ataque.

\- ¿Aún crees que puedes vencerme?- alardeó mientras volaba tras la inercia de sus enormes guantes. Sin detenerse, el kenshi saltó con todas sus fuerzas y abanicó sus sedientas katanas, generando una ola de corte que hubiese colapsado contra la _estúpida_ cara del marine si no hubiera sido que se cubrió con su rehén.  
\- ¡ROBIIN! – gritaron desesperados sus compañeros.  
\- ¡RATA COBARDE! – exclamó enfurecido, deshaciendo el ataque con otro corte mientras caía sobre su espalda.  
\- ¿Es que tengo que explicártelo todo Roronoa-chan? – dijo con tono condescendiente aún flotando en el aire con la técnica del getpou.- ¡Todos tienen un punto débil! – y soltó a la arqueóloga condenándola a una caída libre.  
\- ¡NOOO! – pero antes del que el peliverde pudiera atraparla, la cazó nuevamente provocando otro quejido de ella.  
\- Entonces yo lo encuentro…- continuó con una sonrisa macabra, subiendo aún más -… y finalmente…- la rodeó con ambas manos -… los destruyo! – y apretó los guantes con todas sus fuerzas.  
-¡KYAAAAAA! – gritaron todos, todos menos ella.  
\- Fufufufu…- rió viendo como desaparecía la sádica mirada del marine.  
\- eh!? – esperaba cuanto menos un alarido de dolor, pero no, estaba riendo.  
\- Tienes razón Yowa-san…- entonó mientras se incorporaba entre sus manos lentamente - … todos tienen un punto débil... – lo miró a los ojos, implacable - …y yo sé el tuyo.

Y un fuerte dolor lo penetró desde su entrepierna hacia el resto de su patético ser, paralizándolo por completo, dejándolo sin aliento. Entonces Robin bajó su pierna sólo para apartarlo de ella mientras descendían, disfrutando de ver luego cómo colisionaba contra el suelo, sin poder emitir palabra ni movimiento alguno. Planeo en sus alas Fleurs con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaron, hasta que unos fuertes brazos la atajaron en el aire y la pusieron nuevamente a salvo al coro de sus alarmados nakamas.  
-¡ROBIN! ¿Estás bien!?  
\- Nada grave – sonrió, aunque las quemaduras la delataban.  
\- Lo siento mucho Robin…esto no tendría que haber pasado…  
-¡LUFFY!- exclamaron a coro.  
\- Lamento haberles fallado…me desharé de ése maldito infeliz de una vez por todas… - se disculpó mientras se incorporaba, forzando su cuerpo cansado.  
\- ¿¡Pero qué estás diciendo!? – renegó su navegante.  
\- Déjamelo a mí Luffy, esta vez es personal.- sentenció el kenshi aún con su mirada demoníaca. Sabía que su capitán le exigiría que se limite ya que era su contrincante originalmente, pero no podía dejarlo. Esta vez se había pasado de la raya.  
\- Lamento desilusionarlos a ambos- interrumpió la arquéologa - pero creo que no va a ser necesario.- y señaló hacia el cráter dónde yacía el cuerpo ya inconsciente del marine.  
No pudieron evitar un bufido, mezcla de puchero y enojo.

Realmente tenían ganas de partirle la cara al patán, pero como era eso, nada más que un patán, no resistió lo suficiente. Entonces se giraron hacia su séquito de marines y en menos de un parpadeo salieron todos corriendo. Ninguno iba a ofrecerse como voluntario para reemplazar al almirante y recibir la ira contenida del primer maestre de los Mugiwara, ni mucho menos de su capitán. Así fue que en una estampida improvisada revolearon los huesos de Brook y el Clima-Tact por los aires, recogieron el cuerpo inerte de su líder y en unos pocos minutos el buque se perdió en el horizonte.

\- … okey, éso fue rápido…. – murmuró Usopp, atónito.  
\- Me cuesta creer que habiendo estado tan cerca de derrotarnos se hayan dado por vencidos tan fácil…- lo acompaño en el sentimiento Brook, mientras forcejeaba al calzar la tibia derecha en su rodilla.  
\- Pues, ésa sí que fue una jugada muy sucia.- dijo con una media sonrisa mientras se quitaba la bandana.  
\- Ya sabes lo que dicen kenshin, si no puedes contra ellos, úneteles. Fufufu.

 _Fin._

.

.

-¡Chotto Matte!- frenó de un salto la peliroja al recapitular en medio de la cena – Eso quiere decir que…  
\- El punto débil de Zoro es ROBIN! – Se le adelantó el renito  
-¡NAAANIIIII!- y explotó el Thousand Sunny.  
\- ¡¿Cómo no me dí cuenta antes? !- se golpeó la frente, dejándosela más roja que su propia melena - ¡Habría ganado millones! _¡Baka, baka, baka mi tae!_ – y se maldijo al haber desperdiciado semejante oportunidad de chantajear al espadachín.  
\- ¡¿Cómo puedes pensar en sacar provecho incluso en un momento así?!- le reprochó el narigón.  
\- ¡¿Entones habrá una boda?! ¡Tendré que practicar la marcha nupcial! Yohohoho  
\- ¡SOBRE MI CADÁVER! – sentenció el rubio.  
\- ¡Me encantan las bodas!¡Son súpeerr emocionantes!  
\- ¡Sanji, tráeme una botella de champagne! ¡Como capitán, les daré mi bendición!  
\- ¡JAMÁS! Robin-chwan es una debilidad para cualquiera por su hermosura, pero eso no quiere decir que ése kuso marimo tenga algo que ver con ella.¡ME NIEGO!  
\- ¿¡No me digas que es por eso que aún no te has muerto con todas ésas heridas!?- exclamó sorprendido el doctorcito al descubrir una posible fuente secreta de vitalidad.  
\- ¡CLARO QUE NO!- lo trajo a la realidad Usopp, aunque pensándolo dos veces…- ¿o sí?!  
-¡YA CIERREN LA BOCAA! – Gritó con todos sus pulmones en un intento de cortar _con_ _semejante estupidez_ – ¡Ella no es mi punto débil!  
\- Claro que no.- finalmente acotó inmutable la susodicha y entonces sí quedaron todos en silencio.-… Yo soy su punto fuerte. - completó con un giño, reavivando la algarabía.

Ahora sí, ya estaba todo perdido, no había más nada que ocultar. - _Maldita onna….me torturarán de por vida… -  
_  
 _ **Fin.**_


End file.
